


Picture Perfect

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Holly Hobbie (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Couple, F/M, Hotel Sex, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Night, Night Sex, Oral Sex, Photography, Public Sex, Rivalry, Sex, Smut, Spying, Threesome - F/M/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Tyler Flaherty is jealous and when he sees his crush Holly Hobbie sneaking off with the cool musician Oscar Monero, he follows and takes along his camera. The boy managing to get a few shots of them.
Relationships: Holly Hobbie/Oscar Moreno, Oscar Moreno/Tyler Flaherty, Tyler Flaherty/Holly Hobbie





	1. Chapter 1

“God you’re beautiful…” Oscar purred, as he leant down and captured Holly’s lips in a kiss. Smirking slightly as he earnt a blush from his girlfriend.

Leaning into the kiss, Holly felt the boy’s hand move to her hip and slip underneath her stylish tee, gently caressing the skin with a thumb. She moaned at his gentle touch, shifting closer to the boy to kiss him deeper. Feeling Oscar move down, adding his weight to the kiss and gently easing them onto his bed. The hand on Holly’s hips tenderly exploring around beneath her shirt, soon to be joined by another hand on the other side. Both moving slowly up her tanned flesh, dragging her shirt upwards. 

Oscar climbed atop Holly’s slender young body, pushing into a sensual, slow make out with the beautiful red-head. His broad chest hovering over the pretty girl, with Holly soon reaching up and pressing her hands onto Oscar’s pecs. Feeling along his body as their lips touched. 

Lying there together on a hotel bed making out as teenage lovers, hands exploring each other’s bodies, they made a cute couple in that way. Oscar tested the waters by lightly brushing his fingers against her bra. Through the kiss, all Holly did was release a sound of pleasure and arch her back in a way that pushed her breasts closer to Oscar. He behaved for now, however, and didn’t continue working on her bra, instead moving down in order to take a hold of her hips and deepen the kiss. Oscar didn’t plan on being that kind of boyfriend who just used her for her body.

Holly smiled a little into the kiss, leaning up into his lips and warm embrace. Though while he was behaving, her mind was running a little faster. 

Sheepishly, she broke their lip lock. Whispering to Oscar: “I know we were told to stay inside… But do you think that we, uh… we could sneak to the pool? I’m sure the teachers won’t notice us gone,”

“Oh really? Who thought you would want to be the one sneaking around…” Oscar teased.

A blush still on her cheeks, the girl glanced around. Upon seeing they were alone, she pushed with one hand and took Oscar by surprise by flipping them over. Now sitting on the sexy teenage boy, hands playing with his chest and her ass drawing teasingly closer to his crotch. Knowing that her lips and body were getting to him, forming a tent in his skinny jeans. 

“Tyler’s not here… maybe we don’t have to sneak around,” She added, glad that her old crush wasn’t able to see her like this. To Tyler Flatherty, Holly Hobbie was a kind and completely innocent girl. But with Oscar, something about him brought out a sexual side of the girl. Tyler had too, but their relationship never quite reached far enough to let him see. “I just want you to myself… Be-because… um… you’re the beautiful one,”

“Yeah, but you seem to enjoy sneaking around him far more…” Oscar teased, knowing that his girl got a slight kink out of it. He propped himself up on his elbows and kissed Holly. “You’re more beautiful than anything, baby.”

Holly sat fully on Oscar’s tent with a ripple of pleasure running through her body. “Grab a towel. And meet me down there in five, yeah? We don’t want to look suspicious going together,”

Little did they know, a boy with short curly brown hair was standing right at the door with an armful of chocolates from a vending machine tucked into a pouch made using his shirt. It was a struggle not to drop them. His ear pressed to the door and lips hung open listening to Holly’s words. A ping of shock ran through the teenager. Shocked that Holly was suggesting these things, whereas he couldn’t even get so much as a kiss from the pretty girl. Though it was Oscar’s that made him curious, wondering why the boy meant by her enjoying sneaking around him. A tightness began to form in his pants, listening intently as they discussed their plans. He could hear them kissing, wet and passionate with their mingled moans of pleasure flowing through the door. 

He knew what they were doing other than kissing and the slight hurting tinge had him sighing in defeat.

Not caring that they were breaking the rules, Tyler felt the urge to tell a teacher and get them broken up. But that just felt like a dick move. Oscar made her happy. The three were all part of a school trip, currently staying overnight in a small hotel with a pool at its center. They had already spent a few hours hanging out down there after checking in, but not knowing they wanted to use it for more than just swimming, Tyler had to wonder if Holly was imagining her desires that whole time. 

An image occurred in his mind: Holly in all her naked beauty stepping slowly into the pool, her perfect body approaching him from afar with her young tits just below the water so Tyler could vividly see her dark nipples as she came closer. She was flawless, sexy from head to toe. When, in his mind, Tyler reached out to touch it, he heard a noise. 

Holly got off the bed with a slight stumble, the taste of Oscar’s tongue still in her mouth. Their first french kiss. It was exhilarating, It made her feel things that Tyler never could get out of her. While the cute boy was able to get things going, he just didn’t have the thrill that she received from being with Oscar. But again, they were never together before she met Oscar.

“Five minutes…” She repeated, then made a start for the door. Opening it to find nothing. 

Tyler’s chest rose and fell, hiding in a broom closet across the hall. His back pinned against the closed door that had shut just as Holly came out of the room he and Oscar were sharing for the weekend. Panic ran through his system. He didn’t want her to catch him snooping, even though it was his room and she wasn’t supposed to be there. Tyler waited patiently. Listening to her footsteps running down the hall before he came out and crossed the hall once more. Forgetting that Oscar would be in there until he opened the door and was face-to-face with his roommate. A roommate that still had his clothing, a mess from his make out session.

“Ah!” They shouted, recoiling. Tyler almost dropped the candy, “Oh, um, so-sorry dude… Going somewhere?”

“Uh… just going to get us some… ice?” Oscar attempted, the towel over his shoulder. 

“Oh.” Tyler said flatly. Shrugging and stepping aside for the taller boy with stylish hair, “Have fun getting your ice.”

“I’m sure, I will…” Oscar replied, winking at the other boy. He left without another word, following Holly’s path down the hall towards the elevator. His cock swinging in his pants eager to get some sneaky loving from his girlfriend. 

Tyler gave them a moment, watching Oscar’s oddly toned ass disappear down the hall, a little jealous. Though he wasn’t overly sure if he was jealous of Oscar or Holly. A moment later he stepped into the bedroom and dropped all the candy on the bed. Only taking a Mars Bar with him before finding his backpack and taking out his camera case. Looking over the smooth velvet blackness sitting on his white sheets, taking note that they were messed up while Oscar’s were pulled perfectly neat. Undisturbed.

“Holly Hobbie you dirty girl…” He muttered under his breath. Rolling his eyes, the boy opened his case and took out his Sony A7 III. It was an expensive piece of work to buy but a summer of odd jobs around town helped pay it all off, with Tyler glad he had mowed just about every lawn in town just to buy his camera. It had come in use to distract from the loss of Holly, spending hours out in the forest taking random pictures of whatever caught the boy’s eye rather than sulking because she got a boyfriend.

Looping the strap around his neck then taking a look just to see if the screen was clean, Tyler nodded. Pristine as always. Once he had his camera, the boy crossed to his window and peered outside. It was growing dark and the lights hanging over the pool were dim, like mood lighting. From the corner of her window Tyler saw two figures run out gleefully. There they were, tiny little things down there. Even from the lowest rooms it would be hard to make anything out in the darkness. Lights inside the pool would only cast shadows, so no help there, either. No chance of pictures from up on the fourth floor. 

He could hardly make anything out, but it was clear only to him that Holly was stripping off her clothes, staring with her denim jacket. The girl throwing her arms out then dropped the jacket he bought her. He had to wonder if she really was over him. Making out on his bed, sneaking around him to fuck Oscar, going to the pool for sex wearing that jacket. Tyler couldn’t deny how hard that made him. 

Maybe Oscar was right, maybe there was a kink inside of Holly Hobbie that involved him.

Just to test its skills compared to his eye, Tyler aimed the camera down through the window. Managing just to capture a good shot of Oscar peeling off his t-shirt to reveal a lean chest. Flexing as he was, it brought to life a definition that made Tyler stagger back with a blush, feeling like he was about to melt over a boy. A hand instantly moved to his crotch, squeezing himself as Tyler took a deep breath. Trying to remove the image of Oscar’s sexy body from his mind. But it was impossible. And so too was deleting the picture from his camera. Tyler’s thumb hovered over the button, using all the will he had to press the damn button. But he could not.

Something that scared the boy. He wanted Holly, yet here was Oscar’s shirtless chest causing him this much discomfort.

Looking back at them, he watched Holly climb onto Oscar’s waist and come in for a kiss. He snapped another shot, one eye scrunched shut to focus. Getting a perfect picture of Holly’s legs locked around a sexy boy’s hips, lips pressed together and her perky tits pressing into his chest. Jealousy roared through him like a wildfire.

It should be him down there.

“I need a better shot…” Tyler muttered to himself, chewing his chocolate bar. Of who, he wouldn’t admit to himself.

Tyler slowly made his way down the hallway, looking for a better angle. Eventually sighing when he realised that if he was going to get anything good then he was going to need to get closer. Which meant being down on the ground floor, near them.

He stepped into the cold night air with a shiver, his forest green shorts and thin black-and-grey tee doing little to help him against the chill. Envious of those two being in a heated pool being so intimate together, fueling each other’s heat through hot kisses. A blushing Tyler snuck around to one of the little shade tents sitting at the poolside, ducking behind one when all of a sudden he heard a loud piercing moan come from Holly. His heart was racing, beating hard in his chest. Tyler’s bottom lip trembled as he peeked out from behind the tent, eyes wide at the view.

Holly’s head was thrown back in pleasure, with Tyler able to see Oscar’s hand down her short shorts. Fingering her well from the sounds of things. 

He aimed the camera then SNAP. A silent, sexy shot of the two completely unaware teenagers.

Oscar had her against a pillar, hungrily sucking at the beautiful girl’s neck as his fingers pumped in and out of her tight pussy. Grinding into her thigh in time with his thrusts, making sure Holly felt just how badly he wanted her. Making the girl claw at the wall and lean her head further to the side, allowing his teeth to attack her neck. 

He was shirtless but Tyler could only see the boy’s smooth back, flexing as he moved. Giving him a good look at his firm little butt through a pair of skinny jeans. Something that caused his cock to throb. Much to the confusion of the teenage boy, as it reacted nearly as much to the sound of Holly’s moans of pleasure.

“O-oh my god, Oscar!” Holly shivered as his teeth grazed the skin lightly, and two of his fingers felt around inside on a quest to find her G-spot. Even without it, the boy made her feel amazing. “W-we gotta stop! Someone will hear us!”

“Maybe I want them to hear us,” Oscar moaned, feeling along her hip and playing with the girl’s bra beneath her shirt. “Maybe it would be hot to have the whole school watching as I claim my beautiful, sexy girlfriend…”

Holly felt him unclasp her bra, gasping when at the same time his teeth gently sunk into her neck. The boy scissoring her pussy open, moving around inside at a faster pace. Holly felt like she was going to squirt on his fingers at any moment. Leaning against Oscar, she shivered and released the wall to instead wrap around his broad chest. Clawing at his tanned back, completely unaware that Tyler had just taken a good couple shots of her faces of bliss. Capturing the raw emotion on her pretty face, lips in a wide O-shape and trembling as Oscar worked his magic.

Despite his jealousy, Tyler knew that these pictures were going to satisfy him for a very long time.

Oscar pulled her away from the wall and pulled his fingers from her pussy, raising them up to Holly’s mouth. She accepted them and sucked them free of her sweet juices, before the two came together for a french kiss and shared the sweetness between their tongues.

“I could taste these juices all day, everyday…” Oscar smirked, licking his lips after the kiss. Enjoying the taste of the girl's sweetness.

Moaning softly, the girl nodded. “I wish you could…”

“Shall we get rid of these clothes?” Oscar purred, not wanting to waste anymore. The girl’s juices getting to the teen and making him crave them and her more.

Holly answered by fingering her tee and lifting it up slowly, giving Tyler a perfect couple of shots as her chest was revealed. So smooth and light with a soft olive hue, her small but perky breasts held loose in her unclasped bra that fell right off when she lowered her arms back down. Revealing to both boys her cherry-red nipples, the areola small and nubs even smaller. Tyler snapped endless shots of those until Holly draped an arm over her chest to hide them with a blush on her cheeks. Half-frowning at Oscar as she waited for him to undress something, too.

“Oh come on, babe! Why did you cover them up?” Oscar pouted, the boy’s eyes perving on what he could see.

“Ta-take off your pants.” Holly responded in a firm yet sheepish tone.

“Why don’t you take them off me…” Oscar purred, hoping that she would say yes as it would remove her arms from hiding the view he craved. When, after a moment of muttering, the girl uncrossed her arm to once more reveal her tiny nipples, Oscar stepped up with a wink. She got down onto her knees and ran a hand over his crotch. “Mmm, it’s so hot you want to do this out in public, Holly!”

“Oh shush Moreno…” Holly purred, as she groped him through his jeans. Her young breasts on full display for him and Tyler. “Before you get some more nos.” 

Tyler struggled to control his breathing, snapping shots of the girl undoing Oscar’s skinny jeans. The tall boy putting his hands behind his head and flexing his broad, sexy chest. His hair was shaved short on all sides but a syled and curly on top, giving him a strangely sex popstar look. A few people joked that it looked like a sexy perm. Tyler liked it, for one, and got a good picture of Tyler looking so smug. His expression was cocky, too, loving Holly’s hands on his dick while he thought Tyler would be up in their room eating chocolate or watching a movie alone. He liked Tyler, but he always seemed sad when he was close to Holly now. 

Flexing once more to show off his detailed muscle, Oscar released a moan with Tyler quick to aim the camera lower at Holly trying not to look at Oscar further. He watched through the lens as she peeled the boy’s pants down to reveal he was wearing a pair of tight black boxer briefs that hugged his assets tight, giving perfect definition to his cock. The dull lights shining down upon him cast a shadow across the fabric that helped giving Tyler a nice shot of his detailed crotch. He quickly moved around to the other side of the tent and got another, finding it showed off the full length better even if Holly blocked a little of the shot and he couldn’t see her breasts. 

Giving Tyler a sense of disappointment from not being able to view anything of his crush but instead was just able to see his rival’s impressive looking crotch. When he got back to the other side, Tyler saw that Holly had taken the head into her mouth through the Calvin Kliens and was sucking away on it. Pleasuring the sexy singer.

“Ungh, o-oh fuck… Shit, suck it babe!” Oscar groaned deeply.

Holly giggled as she pulled back and smirked. “You are sooo easy…”

Running his fingers through her fiery orange hair, the boy brought her lips back to the tip of his cock. Allowing her to suck along the head with passion and skill enough to make his moan deep. A moment captured with many clicks of Tyler’s camera.

Holly hooked her fingers into the back of his boxer briefs and slowly started to peel them down. Only breaking from his cock to pull the waistband over his length and allow it to pop free into the cool night air. Getting slapped in the face by his girthy five and a half-inch cock, the fat tip resting firmly against Holly’s cheek as she pulled down his pants. Oscar stepped out of them before Holly engulfed the head of his cock, sucking on it lightly. Her eyes and Tyler’s camera exploring the full length of it, each vein and curve of the marvelous member. Surrounded by a thick, dark bush that led around to a low-hanging sac that she took in one hand and lightly squeezed.

“We should move to the pool… I need more than sucking you, baby,” Holly moaned needily, stroking his cock. Now that her boyfriend was naked, she wanted him wet and inside her.

While his jealousy was almost flowing out of him, Tyler found himself wanting it as well. He wanted more shots of them to make use of in the future.

Oscar nodded eagerly, going to the pool but not before pulling Holly into a kiss. His hands on her ass, giving a squeeze through her short shorts before leaving her to undress. A view that him and the hidden photographer couldn’t wait to watch.

Tyler took a good few pictures of the sexy naked teenager stepping down into the pool, his tanned body disappearing beneath the clear surface with each step. His cock left view quickly, followed by his v-line and slowly most of Oscar’s thin abs were covered up by the water. He stood comfortably with his pecs out of the water and that smug grin still on his face. Something about it made Tyler slide a hand into his forest green shorts and wrap around his stiff cock, slowly stroking himself. 

Barely paying attention to Holly as she slipped out of her short shorts to reveal she wore no panties underneath. This was all planned. She wanted sex in the pool before even coming to their room. Her pussy was a darker pink, moist and glistening under the soft glow of moonlight. Above it she was not smooth but had a neat path of orange hairs cut into the shape of a diamond. Smooth and trimmed short but just enough to still show. Her ass was small and round, much like her tits, making Tyler throb and internally slap himself for giving that all up so Oscar could have it.

He would get it back.

Though his cock throbbed as he stroked it, the boy’s heart sank. Oscar had already taken her virginity. 

Holly followed Oscar into the water at a faster pace, giggling as she threaded through down towards the boy. She was a little shorter and her breasts were hidden under the water. He took her hand and guided Holly to the poolside. The two entering a heated kiss. 

Tyler took some shots of them together. Holly wrapped around Oscar’s waist with her hands on his shoulders. His hands were down under the shifting surface on her tanned ass, though it didn’t seem like they were moving just yet. Making out, deep and sexily for the camera they didn’t know was on them. Their reflections in the water display the intensity and passion of their kiss. It was on his third shot of this that he saw it. Oscar lifted Holly up, showing a hint of his thickness under the water, before sliding it into her. The teen hating how his cock leaked a little pre-cum as he watched it, soaking his underwear a little.

Throwing her head back with a deep sigh of pleasure, Holly wrapped tight around the boy. His head buried between her breasts while pushing balls deep inside Holly. 

“Oh my gawd, Holly, you’re so fucking tight… I love you so much,” Oscar breathed, kissing her breasts. He moved the girl along his length slowly, sensually fucking the pretty young girl. The camera barely catching his expression changing from that sex smugness to a softer face betraying his love and lust. “Mm… So good, SO damn good! Fuck, Holly!”

Despite releasing a moan, Holly couldn’t help but tease. “T-That’s what you’re meant to be doing…”

Rocking her along his cock, Oscar giggled. Leaning in to kiss her as she rode him deeper, feeling the fat tip of his cock pushing past her tight walls to the deepest regions of her young pussy. Their lips came together as his balls met her ass. A feeling Holly found herself enjoying, his balls slapping against her.

“Mm, just like that,” She moaned, riding his thrusts. Holly’s breasts broke the water's surface when she came up then dipped below when going back down. “Fuck! Deeper!”

Tyler wished he was recording this rather than just taking pictures. He came close to blowing a thick load of spunk in his shorts hearing her beg for that. His hand moved faster along his cock with each photo and movement they made. His eyes refusing to leave the pair for anything. Tyler watched with his brown eyes full of absolute lust as Oscar fucked his girl, that thickness between the musician’s legs pushing harder and deeper into Holly’s tightness as their moans mingled together into one sweet tune. A soft growl released itself from Tyler’s mouth as he took another shot, as he watched his roommate and rival fuck the girl who should have been his. 

His finger slipped, too caught up in lust to notice he activated flash. Not to mention that Oscar released a low grunt that confused Tyler by turning him on and forcing pre from his stiff length. Unfortunately, the bright white light shot through the dull nights cloak of semi-darkness, piercing through and bouncing across the still waters of a lengthy clear pool of water. The soft hum of a camera's flash emanated from behind a sheet of blue and white stripes blowing softly in the still night air. Tyler stared, like a deer caught in the headlights, gulping. 

Oscar was looking directly at him. 

He knew.


	2. Chapter 2

For just a moment his eyes locked with Oscar’s. The musician struggling to stare back through a flurry of rapid blinks. Tyler took this chance but stumbled as they tried to escape from sight. With all the grace of a clumsy teenage boy, he crashed into one of the five tents set up at the poolside. Only a moment's interruption before his legs carried him from the scene, quickly darting inside a brightly lit building with soft velvety red carpet so smooth underfoot that the boy almost slipped. 

Oscar paused, balls deep in Holly, his brown eyes getting caught in that awfully bright flash. His hands that had previously been clawing at the olive-white flesh of his girl’s smooth back loosened now, almost pushing her away.

Leaving her there was a hellish task, abandoning the warmth and comforts of her luscious body with all its sensual desires for them to share. However, the boy excused himself from her touch and the warm waters embraced, pushing himself from the pool. Revealing to the night a stark naked body; A light tan to his skin gave off a reddish hue in the pale lights coming from hotel rooms above, glisenting on Oscar’s body as the tall boy’s body cascaded with flowing rivers of cool water. Following the lines of his large biceps down his long arms, trickling in streams down the boy’s beginning to form muscles on his lean chest. Running down around his dark brownish nipples, over his smooth pecs and further down to a v-line just beginning to sink into the sides of his thin body. Flowing down further to his slender legs fit for a handsome young boy, dripping from the thickness extending from his crotch. His cock, so perfectly shaped, was a beautiful five and a half-inches. A slight curve in the middle of its shaft to point upright, allowing the water to flow down his length to mingle with his dark bush of matted pubes. 

However, this was a sight not meant for all to see. Thus, Oscar wrapped himself in a towel to try off his body just enough to slip into a pair of boxer briefs that hugged his cock tight and supported his toned ass.

Holly’s protests fell upon deaf ears, an arm looped across her chest. Hiding and pinning her perky young breasts to hide them from any prying eyes. She too had seen the flash and grown paranoid. Said boy put her worries at rest by pulling her into a deep kiss. A kiss full of promises for more.

“Don’t worry babe, we will finish this… but I just remembered something that has to be done first…” Oscar tried to soothe, wanting to leave and get to the bottom of what Tyler was doing. “Want to finish this tomorrow?”

“I-I want to finish this now!” Holly pouted.

“I’ll make it up to you babe, I promise… remember that kink you wanted to try out but I said was weird? How about we do it… and we up the ante…” Oscar sighed, knowing Holly was right to be frustrated when his own cock was begging him to stay and finish inside of his sexy girlfriend. “I’ll wear whatever clothes of his you want and we can fuck on his bed, you can even moan his name if you want…”

Holly crossed her arms, hiding her tits from view once more. “F-fine. I might call you Tyler the whole time…”

She wasn’t being fully serious, though it made her body heat up

“You can call me whatever, beautiful…” Oscar purred, as he leaned back in and stole a kiss before he set off towards the hotel, leaving behind a naked Holly in the pool confused as to what was happening and why her boyfriend was going back unfulfilled.

Leaving the orange-haired girl to wonder where and what had gone wrong.

As he reached his hotel room, Tyler ran inside and closed the door quickly. Resting up against it and breathing heavily as he dealt with the issue of Oscar Monero seeing him. He had just been caught watching and taking pictures of Oscar having sex with his girlfriend Holly. While she might be his crush and was-to-be girlfriend, he knew that if Oscar told anyone, that it was going to look terrible on him.

Holly would hate him if she knew that he had been perving on them and taking pictures of what they assumed was a private fuck. Even if they shouldn’t have been doing it on a school trip, anyway.

Quickly the boy started to tuck his camera back into its case, mind filled with the image of the two back down there in the pool intimately having sex. Tyler, try as he might, couldn’t shake the thought of Oscar’s naked body and lengthy cock sliding into the girl. In his head it was bigger, longer and pounding her deeper than it really had. Fueling both his lust and jealousy for the pair of them. Tyler stuffed his camera case back in his bag and covered it up with a few clothes just as he heard the telltale ding from down the hall.

The boy releasing an audible gulp.

‘Shit!’

He almost ripped off his clothing, throwing them on the floor before he pulled on a pair of dark red pyjama pants leaving him bare from the waist up. His skin was pale and soft, the boy’s nipples a light pink that faded into the rest of his lanky chest. Tyler had a bulky yet somewhat lithe body, short and smooth with broad shoulders and slim hips home to no definition or muscle; Though he had no muscle, the photographer’s body was nice and firm with large biceps befitting of his stocky form. He wasn’t one for exercise but that didn’t stop him from having a sexy body. Tyler got into bed with an arm slung over his blanket in such a way that his nipples were showing over the covers.

Gulping nervously about what was coming, Tyler took the remote and switched on the TV just moments before Oscar got to the door, fiddling with the lock. To seem like he hadn’t moved at all, the curly-haired boy opened another chocolate bar and bit into it. Right as Oscar opened the door.

Oscar walked inside with a skeptical glance around. His vision may have been caught off guard by the flash, but he knew those shorts, that curly hair and who else brought a camera to a hotel?

“I-I guess you couldn’t find the Ice Machine?” Tyler stuttered out.

Slowly closing the door, Oscar fought a battle of wills trying not to jump to interrogation. “No, I got sidetracked and had a dip in the pool… What are you watching, Tyler?”

With a smirk touching his lips, the tall boy stepped in front of the screen.

“U-Um you know… just some episode of south park…” Tyler responded. Groaning internally as the show came back from break to reveal, it was on the news. “I-I guess I must have blinked through the end of it…”

“Mm, because the weather is always near the beginning…” Oscar smirked, moving right on to his next question. He eyed up the teenager snuggled into his bed, noticing a distinct lack of shirt. His eyes followed down to the floor and sure enough Oscar saw those same green shorts lying on a discarded pile. Must have gotten changed fast. “Sleeping shirtless tonight? I thought you hated that… you always get too cold?”

“Y-Yeah… it was a little hot in here…” Tyler responded, tinged red.

Oscar nodded and stepped closer. He could almost smell the pool on Tyler. Or maybe that was just himself. Kneeling down, he grabbed Tyler’s bag and ignored the boy’s protest. “Mind if I borrow your camera just for a second, dude? There’s this hot girl in the pool and I just have to take a photo for you!”

“U-Uh it’s battery is dead… and it’s out of film!” Tyler gulped.

Oscar smirked. “Isn’t yours a digital…”

He turned on the camera before Tyler could get out of bed, entering the gallery to find that there were at least two hundred photos of his entire moment alone with Holly right there on the screen. Stripping, half naked, plenty of full nude shots of the two of them. Everything from the moment they got down to the pool was saved on Tyler’s camera like he was paparazzi sneaking shots of a hot, young celebrity couple. Though strangely this didn’t quiet bug Oscar. He actually kind of liked seeing himself and Holly naked, saved for them to look back on. He looked through a few of his naked girlfriend’s body, admiring her stunning capture on camera. The light perfectly catching her curves and light reflects off her bouncing tits. Oscar loved the ones of her lustful expressions, the way she was moaning for more as she took his cock easily being the best of the bunch. Or perhaps when he finger fucked her up against the pillar.

Though he was a little shocked that there were nearly as many pictures of his naked body, as there was Holly’s.

“Oh, it seems like you already got the pictures of the hot girl… thought you were watching ‘South Park’ dude?” Oscar questioned, eyebrows raised in amusement. His softened cock was rising, and rising fast. A thrill from turning on his girlfriend’s ex-crush, getting to him. 

Tyler felt his chest tighten, words filling his throat. “Okay! I’m sorry, I just couldn't stand you two going down there alone after I heard Holly suggest it so I followed you down. I saw you guys getting naked and I wanted to tell but she looked so happy with you that I just… I’m really sorry, Oscar but I’ll delete them! All of them. Just don’t tell Holly. Please. I just needed to… to see her how I wanted before you showed up,”

“You’re not going to cry are you, dude? I don’t give a shit about the photos, keep them.” Oscar smirked, putting the camera down safely. “Telling Holly, however, is a different story… why shouldn’t I tell MY girl.”

Throwing the covers off and getting out of bed, Tyler scrunched up his face into a frown. Unaware of Oscar’s eyes instantly darting to his stocky chest, eyeing up the lean body. “I… uh, nn… I loved her. Okay? But she loved you so I’ve tried to let her go… Just can’t get ‘Holly Hobbie, young singer songwriter’ out of my head…”

“Maybe that’s why she picked me. You see ‘Holly Hobbie’ while I see just Holly.” Oscar purred, as his eyes flickered up and down Tyler’s body.

“Not how that worked out, Oscar…” Tyler muttered, finally noticing the eyes. And the slight hunger in them as they drifted lower down his chest. “Um… I-I can put a shirt on if you want. Those photos don’t make me gay or anything, I just took them cause I couldn’t get a good shot of Holly!”

“You can keep it off for now, You have seen all of me. I may as well get a small peak at the competition.” Oscar grinned, moving closer. “If you want to use that excuse then, want to explain why there were SO many of me… some even without Holly.”

Tyler’s pale cheeks were an even brighter shade. He knew Oscar was an open kid and pretty chill with things, just hadn’t expected him to like the look of a shirtless boy. Not to mention the shirtless one being him. Opening his mouth, the photographer stuttered trying to think up some new excuse. “We-well they had good lighting and showed off your details, so I thought it might be good for natural practise, you know? I didn’t take any of you t-to look or anyth-MPH!”

As his roommate spoke, Oscar snickered and rolled his eyes. Taking a large step forwards and taking Tyler by the curls, forcing their lips together for a rough kiss which he instantly dominated. Looming over the short blushing boy, feeling as Tyler’s entire body stiffened up. Not that this affected Oscar, who just closed the gap between them and rubbed up against Tyler’s bare chest while kissing with a fire the boy hadn’t felt before. Using the same skills he did when kissing Holly, taking over the short curly-haired boy. Oscar even wrapped his other arm around Tyler’s stocky form and took a handful of his firm butt.

While it didn’t feel as good as Holly’s, Oscar didn’t mind the feeling and how Tyler yelped into their kiss.

Though it took him a while to warm up to it, Tyler’s body eventually thawed and he started to gingerly kiss back. Leaning up into the older boy’s warm embrace, tilting his head slightly to the left for better access at his soft pink lips. Letting Oscar pull him closer, with the pair of cocks pressing into their legs. Tyler felt their lips break apart, thinking the kiss over, just for Oscar to nod back down and press them back together. 

This wasn’t a kiss. 

Oscar was making out with him, and it was causing the young photographer to blush a deep.crimson.

Pulling the hot young boy closer, Oscar slipped his tongue along Tyler’s pink lips. Surprised at how quickly they parted but not to accept his tongue, but rather to push inside his mouth. Oscar’s eyes opened in shock, but closed soon after as Tyler explored him. The stocky teen’s hands gripping at his back with a soft, husky moan.

“You enjoyed the view, didn’t you…” Oscar purred, as the kiss parted for a breath.

“I… might have,” Tyler said indignantly, looking away slightly. Until the handsome musician guided his chin back, between his thumb and forefinger. 

Oscar smirked, looking hard at Tyler. He gave the boy a simple chaste kiss, knowing there were no real words left to pass between them. The kiss was enough to spark another heated kiss, deeper than the last with the freedom to enjoy each other. Neither knew why they were suddenly so attracted to a boy who was after Holly’s heart. 

Tyler didn’t even think about it when he started tugging at Oscar’s shirt, only caring about getting back at those lips when the muscular boy raised his arms and broke the kiss to slip the shirt off. Their bare bodies together, grinding as they made out in the privacy of a hotel room. His hands clawed at Oscar’s back when the tall boy’s tongue invaded his mouth, pushing past his lips and starting to stake its claim. Then they started to move. He wasn’t fully sure where their legs were going until the boys tripped back onto Oscar’s near bed.

“Sorry-” Oscar said quickly between kisses, hungry for the curly-haired boy. “For messing up your bed… Mm… but she’s so- Mph! So hot,”

“Mmm… s-she… sooo… is…” Tyler managed to get out between the kisses. Their tongues played, at war with one another as both boys tried to dominate the kiss. Oscar smirking against Tyler’s lips, showing off his superior skill since he had kissed before and Tyler sadly had not. The lingering taste of his first kiss would forever stain Tyler’s lips, and he liked the taste. His fingers felt along Oscar’s spine, nearing closer to the pretty boy’s ass only to be interrupted when Oscar raised his hips. Humping hard against him a moment later, their cocks grinding hard, sending ripples of pleasure through the two boys. Their kiss shattered for him to moan, “O-oh fuck!”

Oscar’s hands ran up the length of Tyler’s soft chest, lightly tracing the short boy. Growling in Tyler’s ear, “Should you really call another boy’s girlfriend hot?”

To make sure he was interrupting, the sexy musician began to grind his hips. Applying pressure to his cock and Tyler’s, rubbing their two lengths together forcing moans of pleasure rather than an answer. His lips started making their way lower. First, Oscar took Tyler’s lower lip between his teeth. Biting down gently and shooting intense bedroom eyes full of untamed teenage lust, pulling back a little as Tyler laid there moaning softly. After he let go, Oscar immediately started to pepper kisses along the boy’s jaw, leading his way down towards his neck. All the while thrusting his hips and dry humping Tyler so their cocks were pressing harder together. Both hard, both throbbing, both aching for more satisfaction. Oscar kisses the pale flesh, feeling the softness of his roommates skin against his lips while kissing his neck. Making them longer, harder kisses that made a cute wet sound. That is until reaching the collar bone. That’s when he started to nibble. 

Tyler could do little more than lay there underneath letting each thrust wash him away with waves of pleasure, lust beginning to lace his husky moans. Lightly massaging the deep tanned abs chiselled into Oscar’s body, running over them like sexy speedbumps. Oscar was making him feel things he had never experienced, a tingle running through his young body. Like the spike of surprise and excitement that stabbed through him when the boy’s hands moved to his waistband and popped the button.

“Mm… strip me...:” Tyler whispered lustfully, his body too excited.

Easing down the silver zipper of Tyler’s pants, Oscar resumed kissing the short boy’s neck. Listening to the zipper getting lower mingling with the husky moans coming from Tyler. A hand slipped into the open pants, cupping and groping the rock hard cock with his fingers wrapped around the length and stroking along the decent shaft.

Moving up in order to use his tongue to tease Tyler’s earlobe for a bit, Oscar growled amusedly into his ear. “Is this what you want to use on my Holly… big boy…?”

Since Oscar saw the photos, there was no point in denying his attraction to Holly. With a shudder and quick breath, Tyler answered. “Y-Yes.”

“Oh really…” Oscar purred.

“She- She was mine first!” Tyler blushed, his cheeks a soft pink. Gently rubbing Oscar’s nipples, the photographer refused to meet his eye. However, he had expected Oscar to stop now but rather his pants were being tugged lower. “Y-you don’t hate me? Even if I still like Holly?”

“F-fuck hating ya for that dude… can’t blame ya! What do you think I am? Scared of a little competition?” Oscar smirked.

Lifting his legs, Tyler helped Oscar back off and pulled them away to leave him tenting in a pair of tenting Hanes boxers. His cock looked ready to tear through the tight prison, stretching out the pouch. Those didn’t last long either as Oscar began to kiss his way along Tyler’s legs, one hand caressing the boy’s thigh at the same time. Tender and slow, each kiss moving maybe an inch up towards Tyler’s cock. He knew this was all getting to the boy’s head, making him shiver out of control. Nobody ever touched him like this before, was so gentle and sweet worshipping him like nothing else in the world mattered but them there on that bed. 

“As you can see, I’m not scared of the competition…” Oscar chuckled, as he continued to tease the boys legs with kisses and caresses.

When he reached the leg of his rival’s boxers, the hand massaging Tyler shot up and snaked inside. Quick to grab the boy’s cock and give it a tight squeeze, feeling its heat with each throb of arousal. His lips followed after, kissing all over Tyler’s decently thick bulge. Loving the croaking moans coming from a boy who just couldn’t hold it back.

“B-B-But what about Holly?” Tyler stuttered, as he released deep moans.

“Shut up, Tyler.” Oscar said. Stroking the boy softly, kissing the tip softly. Easing down his rival’s boxers, he watched every inch of Tyler’s cock revealed to the open. Not for a second stopping his small kisses, now on the bare length. “You’ve got a nice dick, Tyler… But reckon mine’s bigger,”

Tyler gulped. “H-How big are you?”

“Don’t worry bro, I’m not huge,” Oscar licked along the full length of Tyler’s dick, flicking the head. He enjoyed the taste of it, a sweet saltiness to the skin. Not to mention that moan was as hot as Holly’s. “You saw in the pictures, Tyler. Only a little bigger than you I guess, not far off in thickness too!”

“Oh right…” Tyler blushed, having forgotten that he had seen all of Oscar Moreno.

Using the hand wrapped around Tyler’s dick, Oscar aimed the boy’s five-inch length upwards. Admiring its pale-pink tip and its girth, the fact he was uncut and had an adorable freckle right under the ridge. He throbbed very easily, just from the warm breath against his shaft. A shaft that grew thicker in the middle leading down to its base, where Oscar’s hand became buried in a curly mess of dark hair. Surrounding the cock, Tyler’s bush was untrimmed but had a certain neatness to it, and a floral smell from the hotel soaps. Oscar got closer to smell him, but the closer he became the more lust took over and before the boy knew it he had opened his mouth and taken one of Tyler’s balls inside. Sucking on it lightly, but more using his tongue to swirl around the smoothness.

“O-Oh god…” Tyler moaned out, shocked at this turn of events.

Stroking with a slow hand, Oscar rolled the orb around in his mouth. Moaning at the taste and sweetness of Tyler’s moans. “Mmm… you moan just like Holly…”

Blushing brighter, Tyler brought both hands to his face. Embarrassed that he sounded like a girl just from a boy sucking his nuts, barely even putting in the effort yet. Groaning, the photographer felt Oscar swap them in his mouth. He needed to turn the tables. “H-hey Oscar… you’ve still got your shorts on,”

“Mhm, I do…” Oscar responded, not stopping his work on Tyler’s young balls.

“Let me take them off.” Tyler gasped, twitching against the hand on his dick. The thumb against the tip of his cock.

After giving Tyler’s nut one last long suck, Oscar pulled off with a pop and a smirk. “Sure, let’s get naked…”

Forcing himself to get up, Tyler got closer to Oscar as he got back onto the bed properly. The two closing the distance between them and fighting the powerful urge to just kiss again. Instead, Tyler ducked when he saw that look in Oscar’s eyes, the same one in every photo he got of the boy. 

Hunger.

He got down and ran a finger around the waistband, teasing the shorts lower just so. Brushing against the tip of his roommate’s cock, flicking its quivering tip. Tormenting Oscar, who wanted them off and gone with someone around his dick already. He had to wonder what Holly was up to after he suddenly left, too, but was focused on the sexy photographer stripping him naked. After an annoyingly long time his wish was granted, Oscar throbbing harder when his cock was revealed and slapped against a second face that night. Tyler recoiling in surprise after being touched by a dick.

Oscar chuckled. “Holly did the same thing, when this puppy gave her, her first cock slap…”

Pushing the length aside, Tyler’s cheeks stayed red. But he could appreciate the size that just slapped him. “Are you sure this is okay, Oscar?”

Pulling the boy up and into a soft deep kiss, Oscar’s hand grabbing onto and caressing Tyler’s hip, he nodded softly. “Would I be doing this, if it wasn’t…”

“But Holly-”

“If you want Holly, you can see more Holly. It’s actually kinda hot that you took pictures of us, but I have way more I could send you… If she lets me,” Oscar wasn’t just going to give out her body like that. Kissing deeper as Tyler stared in disbelief, Oscar rolled his eyes. The boy was too cute for his own good sometimes. “Not that I’m saying that I don’t want a copy of all of your shots…”

“She likes to roleplay,” Tyler said suddenly, “I heard you guys talk about it. Ca-can’t I join-?”


End file.
